


那只猫是个混蛋

by Nrober



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, McHanzo Week, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrober/pseuds/Nrober
Summary: They’ve gone from outlaws to heroes. Distant co-workers to partners. Soldiers to men who spoil their dog.Funny how things change.他们从不法之徒变成英雄。从疏远的同事到伴侣。从士兵变成了宠溺他们的狗的男人。世事是如此变化无常。A translation of The Cat is Being a Jackass Again By Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 1





	那只猫是个混蛋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cat is Being a Jackass Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8904979) by [Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective). 



那只猫又在捣蛋了。

在杰西看来，那只猫一直是个混蛋。这只叫Momo的斑纹猫喜欢让杰西的生活变得更复杂。半藏在一次任务时发现了他，而尽管已经和他们在一起居住了一年，他仍然是个暴躁的家伙，对着杰西龇牙的日子比不龇牙的日子多，还会偷走所有干净的袜子。

半藏说Momo只是难以信任别人，而杰西无法反驳这点。这只猫被发现在一条沟渠中；桀骜不驯是他的本性。但他觉得一年过去了，Momo应该会决定杰西是可以信任的。

与之相反，Momo决定要继续当个混蛋。他的捣蛋方式涉及偷走杰西最喜爱的一双袜子（一双红色带有风滚草图案的）然后飞蹿出房间。

如果杰西感觉不是那么糟糕的话，他就会追上去。他被重感冒击倒了，正是前阵子让半藏病怏怏的同一个重感冒，而现在移动实在不在他的选项里。他们的狗，Patches，依偎在他脚边，守护他的同时也确保他不会违抗卧床休息的限制令。他也是半藏的流浪动物们之一，在一座避难所里被发现，失去了左爪。

如果3年前你告诉杰西说岛田半藏对于动物们情有独钟，杰西当着你的面大笑。现在，他会对他人生的很多事发笑。他们从不法之徒变成英雄。疏远的同事到伴侣。士兵变成了宠溺狗的男人。

世事是如此变化无常。

杰西用尽他还有的一点力气伸手去挠Patches的耳后。这只狗全身漆黑，眼睛上混杂着一块白色斑点，他的尾巴充满喜爱地摇摆。他能听到半藏在外边，要不就是在试着讨好Momo让他远离他的袜子，或者告诉法芮尔她今天不能带孩子过来。杰西希望他最爱的侄子不会太失落——毕竟他们本该去钓鱼的。

“这就是为什么你是我的最爱。”当Patches把头向杰西的手凑过去时他说。“比你哥们好多了。你听到了吗，Momo！”厨房里响起什么东西散落一地的声音。“Patches是我的最爱！”

“现在他是了？”麦克雷看向半藏站在门边。他的头发在过去几年里变得近乎全灰，黑色只在几处零星可见。麦克雷自己尚未受到灰发的侵扰，但他知道那个时候正在到来。半藏身着常服，没有特别花哨昂贵的点缀，手里捧着一杯茶。麦克雷知道如果他想要的话，厨房里有另一杯在等着他。

“恐怕是的，”麦克雷说，半藏抿了一口茶。“他这会在当一个抱抱虫，你看。要想胜过这个可不容易。”

这是句蠢话，但它起作用了。半藏翻了翻眼睛，走进来，把茶杯放在床头柜上。他爬上床和杰西躺在一起，这让杰西发出快乐的哼声，双手圈住半藏的身体。

“你快烧起来了，”半藏说。他把手搭在杰西的前额上。

杰西只是把他抱得更紧。半藏的身体是个不错的热源。此外，他闻起来比Patches好多了。“爱的力量。”

半藏哼了一声。“现在我确定你是发烧了。”他把手从杰西额头上撤回。“我给法芮尔打了电话。她说孩子们会在下周末过来。”

“她只说了这个？”

“不。她还说如果一两天内你还是没有好转，她会把她母亲的茶送过来。”

杰西嘟囔了一声。“她讨厌那些茶。”

“而这可能正她把它转送给你的原因。”现在半藏的手正梳理过他的发间。这感觉很好。几天前，当半藏每5分钟就打个喷嚏时，麦克雷为他做了同样的事。这很好，麦克雷想，有个人能照顾你。他曾度过了许多没有这种温情时刻相待的岁月。而现在拥有它似乎是种奢侈。

“你今天有什么计划吗？”杰西问。半藏摇摇头。

“我的跑步和射击练习。或许试着说服Momo把你的袜子还给我。除此之外，我可以尽情纵容你的蠢行为。 ”

“不管怎么说。Patches，我很抱歉——”麦克雷将头抬起片刻，看向狗狗。“半藏是我的最爱。”

值得称赞的是，Patches，并没有为此介怀，只是在他的名字被叫到时抬起头，而后又躺了回去。半藏和麦克雷在舒适的沉默中躺了几分钟。

“半藏。”

“嗯？”

“Momo是个混蛋。”

半藏的笑声是他今天听到的最动听的声音。

【完。】

**Author's Note:**

> The translation was posted on my bolg(https://nrober005.lofter.com/) on July2018.  
> Due to something happened to the blog platform recently, I decided to repost it on here.  
> Thanks to Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales) for giving me permission to translate this lovely work!
> 
> 无Beta, 所有错误都是我的，授权见：https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GcsV0ptlmVX41jurvFZqFhUkt2Y-rboT/view?usp=sharing


End file.
